


The Kingsroad to Winterfell

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A lot of feelings - BUT ALL ARE GOOD, Angst, Before they reach winterfell but after they leave white harbour, Cuddles, Dany likes the snow, Dothraki, F/M, Fluff, Horseback Riding, Jonerys, Kingsroad - Freeform, Smut, Snuggling, White Harbor, but also smut in the end so keep reading ;), in more than one way ;), like a fluff fest, they have to 'set camp' wink wink, they're in love but not mushy mushy- or maybe a tiny bit, this is a happy one shot, with a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: Jon and Dany meet the Dothraki on the Kingsroad. They worry about the upcoming war but are relieved that they can freely express their affections. The Queen and King command their people together and make camp for the night, uncaring of what others might think of their relationship.Fluffy as h*ck with a bit of smut in the end. Some angst- no weird fights though!- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -“Apologies,” she breathed out, biting back a smile, “That was not very queenly of me.”Jon's eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled, but he only shook his head and brought her hands up to his lips. Her heart was fluttering in her chest.“You’re still freezing,” he said, rubbing her hands in between his own.





	The Kingsroad to Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr as @Violet-eyes-silver-hair
> 
> The first paragraph is kinda slow- its just exposition but bear with me it gets good :)
> 
> I'm Jonerys trash.

The feel of the reins in her hand and the leather saddle underneath her felt reassuring. The Manderlys has been courteos enough, that was true, but their dislike for her was there all the same. Dany was glad to have some miles of snow between her and White Harbour, despite already missing the leisure of her flagship and the entertainment in it.

The North’s cold was unforgiving, and the winter made it worse, but what chilled Dany the most were the icy stares the northerners had given her, shifting their eyes from her oddly colored people to her red and black dragon banners. They barely spoke to her, but kneeled before their King, feasting him for a night of love and admiration. 

Perhaps she should have felt jealous, but she could only feel pride to see the way Jon inspired his people. He had told her that his sister hadn’t informed anyone he bent the knee, and suggested the knowledge should stay with them until they reach the strength of Winterfell. Dany agreed, but sat by Jon during the feast as he uncomfortably shrugged off praise and tried to incorporate her in conversation, only to be interrupted by Tyrion. 

He had urged them to keep their affections private if they were to survive a Northern outcry. Jon disagreed, but even so, they had barely spoken to each other that night.

Leaving White Castle was as relieving as it was unsettling, she mused. The Manderlys were so polite in her distrust for her, that they had insisted on sending an entourage of two hundred Northmen to accompany Jon, but spoke only of providing aid to the cause. Dany knew they had sent the men to aid their King should she suddenly turn against him, but she held her tongue.

She trotted her horse in the lead of the Dothraki hoarde. Keeping them in line to away from troubling the Northmen had been a struggle for anyone else, so she found herself marching them forward to Winterfell while Jon and his men were placed on the rearguard of host. 

The back of her neck prickled; Dany turned her head at the sound of hooves trotting beside her. She grinned at him, admiring how at ease he looked on horseback, almost as if he had ridden with the Khalasar all his life. 

“I thought you would be enjoying your men’s company,” she admitted, pleased to have him ride at her side.

He shook his head, looking to the road ahead. “I thought you would might have flown off by now, My Queen. We ought to reach Winterfell in a week at this pace. Perhaps more, if we see any snow storms.”

Despite their urgency to reach the castle, Daenerys felt blood rushing to her cold cheeks. 

“A week of traveling the lands of the North and meeting the people I hope to rule one day. That is hardly dreadful, and certainly no reason for me to arrive earlier with my dragons,” she smirked, “Besides, that’s another week of keeping you between my legs.” 

Jon whipped his head to look at the Dothraki riding behind them, but had not understood the common tongue. Even so, his ears reddened, and she could not help but to laugh. 

His smile made her heart beat faster, “You’re lucky Tyrion’s wagon is far from us.”

Dany chuckled, “Tyrion’s wagon is far from us because I commanded it so. And I’ve no reason to care what he, or anyone else has to say about you.” 

Jon’s face grew serious. He moved his horse closer until his leg brushed hers. The sullen look in his face made her heart flare with nerves. He was a man of few words, so whenever he spoke, she ignored everything else. 

“Maybe we should care about what they think,” he admitted, “I know we should have talked about this before. I understand that I complicate matters for you, Daenerys—”

“You don’t—” she tried to interrupt. 

“—But I can’t bring myself to care about what they think either,” he continued, “Perhaps I haven’t done half the feats you’ve done, but I’ve seen so much in my time. Dragons and wargs and dead men. I’ve been betrayed and stabbed by my own men, and returned from the dead—”

He took a deep breath, “—Once you die, you can only see what matters. My family, my people, the North- they matter. And I care about you, Daenerys, more than any crown or any title.”

Her throat tightened, but she tightened her grip on the reins and closed the gap to kiss him. He cupped her cheek and kissed her back deeply, but she had to pull away to steady herself on her horse. She was about to reply when she heard the Dothraki behind her, hooting at them and cheering. Jon reddened again, but grinned at them this time. Daenerys grinned as well, and had an idea.

“Jon,” she began, hesitantly, “the sun is going down, maybe we should set camp here.” 

That much was true. They had been riding all day from White Caslte, and her armies did not take well to the cold, but Jon hesitated. 

“It’s your decision, but perhaps ten more miles?” he said, yearning to go to home as quick as possible. Dany’s heart ached for him.

“If you trust me, we can ride fifteen more miles.”

Jon raised his eyebrows but nodded, “Aye, it should be sunset by then.”

She smirked with anticipation, “wait here.” 

She turned her horse and commanded her khalasar to a halt. Jon looked at her curiously, but she only grinned at him before breaking into a trot back into the hoarde, her men parting before her, until she reached the unsullied army that marched in the middle of the host. Most of them were on foot, her counselors inside a carriage, but Grey Worm and Jorah trotted to meet her.

He dipped his chin in respect. “Your Grace?”

She ordered Grey Worm to keep the Unsullied and the Northern rearguard at the same pace, and to maintain order amongst the ranks no matter how startled they would become. He nodded before trotting back to give the message to his men. Jorah stayed.

“Perhaps you should not lead the Khalasar so openly in here, Khaleesi,” he advised, “You are left vulnerable should any attack befall us.”

She shook her head, “Don’t worry about me, dear friend, I have Jon to protect me from the North. I need you to stay here and oversee these men.”

He nodded solemnly, and Dany turned back in a gallop at the head of the line until she was with Jon again. 

“You seem a good rider,” she said quickly, “I’ll give you the wind if you want to take it.”

He seemed to understand her meaning, looking back into the Dothraki entourage behind them, and grinned. 

“Aye, let’s go then.”

Thrilled, Dany yelled commands over her shoulder, leaned forward into her saddle, and kicked her filly into a full run, surging at the head of the party. She saw Jon’s horse galloping at he side from the corner of her eye, keeping up with her. She raced faster, the cold wind biting at her face and the tight grip on her reins felt numb, but she went faster and faster. It didn’t feel nearly as good as riding Drogon, but it was wonderful all the same. 

Dothraki hooted, screamed, and laughed as they ran past her, beside her, and behind. Her Khalasar seemed to pour all around their sides and galloping further than them, but it did not matter; they were all one people. The sound of hooves and wind filled her ears, but it was the sound of Jon’s laugh that thrilled her the most. 

Not a lot of time had passed when she ordered her Khalasar to stop, but they had crossed the entire fifteen miles indeed. Dany was breathing hard and laughing when she dismounted. She panicked for a minute, unable to find Jon among the people, when a thick set of arms wrapped around her middle from behind, and a scratchy beard was at her neck. Dany laughed again, but squirmed away from his grip. 

Jon was breathing hard too, and his cheeks here flushed from exertion and cold, but he was laughing as well. His hair was still held back, but a few curls had loosened from their hold. She felt slickness pooling at her breeches, and for a wild moment, suddenly remembered that Dohtraki were not unaccustomed to seeing men and women making love in the open. Dany felt her face grow hot, and looked away to shake the thought off her head. 

Jon must have known what she was thinking, because he put his hands on her hips and drew her close.

Her breath hitched, but he only leaned down to whisper low in her ear, “Let’s make camp now.”

Her Khalasar had assembled her pavilion by the time dusk fell, but she hadn’t been able visit it yet. The unsullied army finally reached them, and settled their own tents between the Northmen and the Dothraki to subdue any trouble. Dany found her bloodriders arguing with Jorah and Grey Worm, but she reminded them that they were to follow their commands unless they wished to face the wrath of the dragon. The went meekly after that; Dany had little patience for insolence. She remembered Jon had told her one night of the failed rebellions from Wildling Kings against the North, but that the most disciplined army always won, no matter the numbers. Daenerys might have the best disciplined soldiers in the world, but she also had the worst. 

Her people parted for her as she made her way back into the circle of tents that surrounded her pavilion, and saw Tyrion and Jon settled around a bonfire, drinking from the casks of Northern ale that Lord Manderly had provided.

Tyrion gagged, “This is fowl.”

Jon chuckled and took another sip, “Northern ale is an acquired taste.” 

Daenerys sat next to Jon, grateful for the warmth the fire provided. 

“Could I try some?” 

He grinned down at her, and she felt herself grow slick again. She avoided Tyrion’s gaze, and sipped down a bit of his ale. Her eyes watered, but she didn’t gag. Tyrion laughed at the face she made.

“Wine is much better,” he declared.

“Maybe so,” she said, before raising the horn to her lips again and taking a larger gulp. The second taste was better.

Jon laughed, “If you don’t like it, you don’t have to drink it.”

She raised her chin at the challenge, “You said it was an acquired taste,” she lifted the horn, “I am acquiring it.” 

That made them laugh. Her people were settling all around the camp as night came, and despite the war and the danger, she felt almost at peace here.

“Where’s Varys?” she inquired.

“Her grace gave him a horrible fright in the carriage when she trotted up with her screamers away from the line. I think he thought we were under attack. The poor man—” his head titled, considering his own words, “—well, yes, man, he needed to lay down after all the long hours of travel.”

Jon and Dany exchanged a knowing look, and grinned. Tyrion was not amused.

“Have I missed some joke, Your Grace?”

“Pardon, my Lord. Its only— Hours of long travel?” Jon asked, incredulous, “You two were in that carriage the whole time, were you not?”

Tyrion scoffed defensively, “Not all of us are lean and tall and young with years of living beyond the wall or—” he nodded to her, “—Crossing the Red Waste. Varys is not as young as he was, and neither am I.”

Jon considered that and nodded, turning to face her. “You crossed the Red Waste?”

“I did,” she said sadly, handing over the horn of ale. He took it, but she didn’t let go of it, enjoying the feel of his fingers over hers. 

Jon was observant, she came to know, so he dropped the topic quickly, noticing her discomfort at the memory of the scorching dessert. 

“Your hands are cold,” he noted, putting the ale aside and taking her hands in his. 

They felt rough and calloused, but warm and gentle too. Tyrion nodded to himself in amused dismay and stood up.

“I’m going to find a more cheerful company and a better drink than your Northern piss,” he told Jon, and bowed to Dany before disappearing through the tents. 

The Queen sighed, “I hope he doesn’t get drunk.”

“I reckon he will,” Jon said with dark amusement, “The Lannisters got their house colors from their gold and their wine.”

His joke took her aback, and she doubled over with giggles. Embarrassed, she covered her face and laughed quietly into her hands. Some nearby soldiers glanced her way, but looked away quickly enough as she composed herself.

“Apologies,” she breathed out, biting back a smile, “That was not very queenly of me.” 

His eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled, but he only shook his head and brought her hands up to his lips. Her heart was fluttering in her chest.

“You’re still freezing,” he said, rubbing her hands in between his own. 

“A dragon is never cold,” she lied.

He shook his head, “Being cold is not a weakness, .”

“Good. Because I’m neither weak nor cold.”

Jon kissed her hands again, then breathed out hot air on her palms and rubbed on them with his own with a pleasant friction. The fire crackled in front of them, but she hadn’t noticed just how cold she was until Jon gave her his warmth. He frowned down at her hands. 

“You shouldn’t say this like that,” he muttered, after a long silence.

Dany was stunned, “Like what?”

“You’re not a dragon. No matter how many times you say it,” he said, avoiding her gaze. 

She felt annoyed, but kept her voice even, “I am the blood of-”

“No, Daenerys. You’re not a dragon,” he met her gaze fiercely and spoke softly, “No more than I am a wolf. You start thinking that, and it’ll get you killed.” 

She swallowed hard, feeling defensive.

“You are more wolf than you know,” she challenged.

“I’m not a wolf, I’m a man,” he corrected earnestly, “People called my brother ‘the Young Wolf’, and he started to believe it. I don’t know what went through Robb’s mind when he broke his vows to the Freys, but he was not invincible. And neither are we.”

The melancholy in his voice broke through her irritation. 

“Alright,” Dany agreed quietly. She a cold droplet on her hand, and looked down to see a flake of snow melt into the hand Jon was holding.

Dany gasped, and looked up at the sky as snow fell around them. She lifted her hand to catch a drifting snowflake, but it melted in her palm faster than she knew. 

“Jon! Its snowing!” 

His whiskers twitched in amusement, and Dany remembered Jon had grown up in the summer snows. 

“Are there no snows Essos?” 

“Some places, but the last winter was a decade ago, I hardly remember any of it,” she explained, suddenly sad, “The last snowfall I saw …”

Eastwatch by the sea. Jon understood, and wrapped his arms around her, looking up.

“Well, you should enjoy it this time,” Jon told her, and gave her a kind smile, “The thrill of snowfalls wears off once your boots grow wet and cold.”

She leaned in and kissed him, “Oh, I don’t believe I’ll grow weary of Snow any time soon.”

After they had fed their people and themselves, Jon and Dany collapsed on the bed her servants had fashioned in her pavilion. It wasn’t truly a bed, but rather a heap of skins, cushions and furs made to sleep on during travel. Not for the first time, she missed her cabin on the ship, but to her, Jon’s arms were more comfortable than any featherbed. 

Dany was nestled in between his legs and on top of his naked chest, kissing the skin under his throat. Jon was running his hands the length of her spine, to her ass, the sides of her stomach, and to the small of her back again. 

“I didn’t have a chance to talk to you earlier,” she began.

“Hmm?”

Dany kissed his jaw and let her lips linger on the hollow at his throat, “When you told me you cared about me more than any crown.”

“I do,” he paused, raking a knuckle up her spine, “Nothing anyone says will make me love you any less.”

Her breath hitched. Daenerys had known it, but hearing was another thing. Love, she reflected, dizzy with emotion. 

“Jon,” she breathed out, pulling back to look into his eyes, “Since I’ve crossed this continent to take my family’s legacy, I’ve lost my fleet, my allies, my dragon, and I might lose the throne as well. But I know it was all so I could find you. I don’t care about your titles or your name,” she placed her hand over the scar in his heart, “Jon Snow, you are the bravest, noblest, kindest man I’ve ever had the privilege of meeting and I will face a hundred thousand dead men before letting harm befall you.”

The thought of Jon dying terrified her, but the last words barely left her mouth before Jon pulled her for a kiss. She cupped his jaw and deepened the kiss. He tasted wonderful and sweet, but Dany had more to say. She nipped his bottom lip between her teeth, then kissed it gently before pulling away.

“I love you, too,” Daenerys breathed out. More than I’ve ever loved anyone, and that thought terrified her as well.

She could not have said who began the kiss again, but it did not matter when their lips were on each other. He cupped her face and tilted it to deepen the kiss, and she let out a loud moan on his lips, brining up her knees on either side of him until she sat on his lap.

They sat up. Jon guided her hips as she sank on his length, slowly savoring being filled by him. Daenerys exhaled into his neck as she adjusted, then began rolling her hips, gripping his shoulder for support as he meet her hips with his own pleasurable rhythm. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pressed his hand on the small of her back to press her against his chest, their movements more erratic. 

One of his thrusts was overwhelming enough that Dany arched herself, throwing her head back as Jon’s mouth enclosed around a pebbled nipple. Their movements grew fast, then frantic, then clumsy as they slowed down into each other’s climaxes. Dany savored him as he locked her tightly inside his arms and released his seed inside her. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his, feeling their breaths on her cheeks. All the cold had finally gone from her. She nuzzled him, enjoying the scratch of his beard on her cheek, combing his curls with her fingers.

Daenerys tucked her head under his chin as he laid back into the cushions. She wanted nothing more than to ride him relentlessly through the night, but her limbs were sore from galloping all day, and her eyes were growing heavy. 

She wondered what it would be like to have a whole day without burdens, free to do whatever they pleased. She thought of the warmth of summer, and tried to imagine traveling with Jon all over the world, to Braavos and the Summer Isles and Volantis, and places neither of them had been. If we took my dragons tonight, she thought, we could be in Dorne in the morrow. It was a futile thought, but she smiled into his neck, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you read through it, I want you all to:
> 
> 1) comment your thoughts. Don't be lewd lol  
> 2) Give me a One Shot prompt or suggestion and I'll pick one for next week :)


End file.
